JUNTOS TODO ES MEJOR
by Valgv9
Summary: -Lo…lo siento por todo –Dijo el sayayin casi en un sollozo, lo que alarmo a Videl al escucharlo y miro rápidamente a su novio –De verdad discúlpame por ser un mal novio –Dijo el moreno, mientras dirigía a su mirada hacia el piso. Este Fan-fic es para el concurso "Cuéntame una historia" de la página de Facebook "Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español".


**JUNTOS TODO ES MEJOR**

 **Disclaimer:** Dragón Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Akira Toriyama.

Este Fan-fic es para el concurso **"Cuéntame una historia"** de la página de Facebook **"Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español".**

* * *

-Capitulo único-

El atardecer ya se empezaba a notar por las calles de Ciudad Satán, muchos jóvenes salían de la preparatoria Estrella Naranja con dirección hacia sus hogares, todos ellos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro debido a que la jornada educativa había llegado a su fin; todos, excepto una hermosa joven dueña de unos hermosos ojos azules, quien tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

 _Gohan es un tonto…_ pensó para sí misma, _pero que es lo que esperaba…si él siempre es tan amable y ashh…_ decía para sus adentros, mientras rodaba los ojos y aumentaba la velocidad de su caminar, solo quería salir lo más rápido de la preparatoria y alejarse de toda la muchedumbre de jóvenes que estaban presentes en ese sitio, había considerado la idea volar hacia casa, pero sentía que lo mejor que podía hacer en este momento era caminar para tranquilizarse un poco.

-¡Videl espera por favor!-le pareció escuchar tras de ella, pero la morena prefirió no dar importancia y continuar con su caminar.

-¡Videl…espera solo un momento…por favor!-escucho nuevamente y con más claridad, sabía perfectamente a quien correspondía esa voz, y con mayor razón aumento la velocidad en sus pasos, estaba molesta con ese muchacho que la volvía loca, por supuesto debía admitirlo, ese joven de ojos azabaches la tenía complemente enamorada, pero a pesar de ello la joven justiciera no podía evitar molestarse por alguna de las cosas que el medido sayayin solía hacer.

-Videl por favor…detente-dijo Gohan, quien usando su fuerza subnormal apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos delante de Videl.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!-respondió la joven Satán con una cara llena fastidio y un tono algo agresivo, enfocando sus ojos en los ojos de su novio.

-¿Por qué saliste tan rápido de la preparatoria...acaso pensabas irte sin mí?-dijo él, con un tono triste y ladeando la cabeza, sintiéndose algo nervioso por la mirada fija de Videl.

-Debo irme a casa Gohan…se hizo muy tarde –Replicó ella con un tono más calmado -recuerda que le prometí a mi papá llegar temprano a casa…- dijo nuevamente, llevando su vista hacia abajo, su padre hace unos días atrás la había regañado, debido a las reiteradas veces que llegaba tarde a su hogar; pasar más "tiempo" con su novio definitivamente tuvo sus consecuencias, recordó para sí misma y un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

-ohh…es cierto lo había olvidado…lo siento Videl –Dijo Gohan algo preocupado y tratando de tomar la mano de la justiciera.

Notando lo que Gohan pretendía hacer, Videl se cruzó de brazos y miro nuevamente fijamente al Sayayin, observo que su novio tenía el semblante triste y el cabello algo alborotado, seguramente por el trajín que resulto alcanzarla y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al verlo así.

-Estabas muy ocupado…y no quería interrumpir-Soltó la justiciera mientras se sentía algo mal al verlo con el semblante triste, probablemente habría exagerado en reaccionar de esa manera.

-Lo lamento Videl…lo que menos quiero es causarte problemas –Dijo el hijo de Goku, llevando una mano detrás de su nuca y llevando los ojos hacia el piso.

Videl miro fijamente al moreno, realmente parecía apenado por lo que había pasado, y siendo honesta consigo misma, ese no era el verdadero motivo de su enojo, sintió una enorme culpa porque había exagerado en su reacción.

-Descuida Gohan… creo que hice mal al irme sin decirte nada…- Dijo mientras deshacía el cruce de sus brazos y miraba la mano libre del justiciero. –Lo mejor será que nos vayamos ya… -y por unos segundos mientras intentaba tomar la mano de su novio, una voz chillona los tomo por sorpresa, logrando que ambos justicieros dirijan la vista hacia la espalda de Videl.

-¡Gohan me alegra haberte alcanzado a tiempo!-Dijo la mejor amiga de Videl, mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de la morena y respiraba como si habría corrido una maratón entera.

-¿Por qué Iresa, acaso se me olvido algo?- Dijo el novio de Videl sonriendo un poco al ver a su amiga en ese estado.

-En realidad, sí Gohan –Dijo la chica rubia mientras se incorporaba y mirando a Videl cambio su amable semblante a uno más pícaro –Pero creo que este no era el mejor momento para decírtelo, disculpen si los interrumpí – dijo mientras daba un pequeño codazo a su mejor amiga y le guiñaba un ojo.

-¡Por favor Iresa!...que tonterías dices –Dijo Videl, con la cara levemente sonrojada, a pesar de que Iresa era la mejor amiga que tenía, su noviazgo con Gohan debía mantenerse en secreto, su amiga era una de las mejores personas que conocía pero era pésima guardando secretos, si alguien se llegase a enterar de su relación con Gohan la noticia se correría rápidamente debido a que ella era una figura muy conocida por los habitantes de Ciudad Satán y por tanto la noticia no tardaría en llegar a los oídos de su Padre, no se imaginaba y realmente no quería averiguar cómo sería la reacción de Mr. Satán si se enterase que su unigénita anda saliendo con un muchacho.

-¿Qué es lo que te olvido decirme Iresa?-Dijo el muchacho con pelo puntiagudo, tratando de librar a Videl de ese momento, él conocía perfectamente las razones por las cuales su novia prefería mantener lo suyo oculto y lo respetaba.

-¡Ay es cierto!-Dijo la muchacha rubia, volviéndose a concentrar en lo suyo mientras buscaba algo en su mochila – ¡Toma! – Dijo la rubia mirando a Gohan con un semblante amigable, mientras le entregaba una bolsa azul a su compañero de clases.

-¿Y esto que es?- Pregunto el moreno, mientras miraba la extraña bolsa azul que ahora tenía en sus manos.

-Pruébatelo y si llegase a quedarte ajustado o muy grande, me lo comunicas para hacerle unos ajustes- Replicó la rubia mientras giñaba un ojo al moreno.

-¿Iresa, todo esto es necesario? – Dijo Gohan con un tono agotado y bajando los hombros, mientras sentía que haber decidido ayudar a su amiga había sido una muy mala decisión.

-¡Por supuesto que si Gohan… estoy segura que con esto tú y Zarumi brillaran en el escenario!- Dijo la rubia mientras juntaba ambas manos y las acercaba a su rostro –Ya verás que los tres ganaremos el concurso –decía mientras miraba hacia el cielo, haciendo una pose de soñadora.

El solo escuchar el nombre Zarumi devolvió el enojo a Videl, quien sin poder evitarlo volvió a cruzar los brazos y mirar hacia un lado para ocultar su enojo.

-Gohan…Iresa… ¡Me disculpan pero yo debo irme a casa!-Dijo la justiciera con fastidio y enojo, mientras empezaba a caminar y alzaba una mano haciendo en señal de despedida.

-E…espera…Videl –Dijo tartamudeando Gohan, mientras miraba como su novia volvía a alejarse.

-Descuida Gohan solo quería darte eso, ve tras ella a una novia no se la debe dejar irse sola–Dijo la chica rubia, mientras le giñaba un ojo.

-Ehhh…Videl…no es… -Trato de decir Gohan pero fue interrumpido por el empujón de su chillona amiga.

-Ve Gohan, no queremos que Videl se moleste aún más-Dijo nuevamente Iresa con un tono más serio mientras empujaba al muchacho.

-Está bien…nos vemos Iresa –Dijo el Sayayin mientras apresuraba sus pasos para tratar de alcanzar a su Novia.

Iresa se quedó observando entre risas como el muchacho trataba de alcanzar a Videl, a pesar de que su mejor amiga no le había contado nada, la rubia ya tenía sus sospechas, conocía perfectamente a Videl y la nueva actitud que ella tenía, solo podía deberse a una razón "ella estaba saliendo con Gohan".

Videl mantenía los ojos fijos en el horizonte mientras volaba a toda velocidad rumbo a su hogar, Gohan por su parte permanecía volando a su lado, desde que se despidieron de Iresa, la morena solo le había dirigido la palabra para comunicarle que se iría volando a casa convertida en la Gran Sayaman II, a pesar de que no obtuvo respuesta Gohan se ofreció a acompañarla. En todo el camino el justiciero no dejaba de atormentarse en encontrar cual era el verdadero motivo del enojo de su novia, ¿realmente se debía a que la retraso en su hora de llegada a casa? o ¿era otro el motivo?, y sin poder evitarlo se puso a pensar en un asunto que siempre le rondaba en la cabeza, tal vez se debía a que él era muy tímido con ella, pero ¿cómo romper esa timidez?, siempre que estaba a solas con ella, deseaba abrazarla, decirle cosas hermosas o… besarla…, pensó el moreno, mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas; pero siempre que estaba con ella sentía que todo su cuerpo y mente se paralizaba, sin poder hacer, ni decir nada y aunque Videl le habría dicho que eso no le importaba, él sentía que si tenía importancia y que ese era el verdadero motivo por el cual ella estaba distante con él estos días, no pudo evitar sentirse muy triste con la sola idea de imaginar que ella lo dejase por ser demasiado tímido.

Sin darse cuenta y entre tantos pensamientos, noto que Videl empezaba a descender hacia el balcón de su habitación, ambos justicieros aterrizaron en el balcón de la morena y accionando el botón de sus relojes sus vestimentas de justicieros desaparecieron.

-Bueno…Gracias por acompañarme Gohan- Dijo la morena mientras observaba hacia el piso, durante el viaje el enojo se había ido, ahora nuevamente se sentía algo arrepentida de su actitud.

-Lo…lo siento por todo –Dijo el sayayin casi en un sollozo, lo que alarmo a Videl al escucharlo y miro rápidamente a su novio –De verdad discúlpame por ser un mal novio –Dijo el moreno, mientras dirigía a su mirada hacia el piso.

Videl no pudo evitar sentirse realmente culpable al verlo así, él no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado esa tarde con Zarumi y ella habría desquitado su enoj…no en realidad habría desquitado sus "celos" con él, a pesar de que su actitud fría empezaba a cambiar, su orgullo era algo que no mostraba cambio alguno, admitir que sentía celosa no iba con ella, pero si con esa actitud lastimaba al muchacho que tanto amaba, debía empezar a cambiar.

-No Gohan… ¿Por qué dices eso?...en realidad todo esto es mi culpa –Dijo la justiciera mientras se acercaba a su novio y lo tomaba por el rostro, para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Soy…soy demasiado…tímido ¿verdad? –Dijo al fin el muchacho con un tono de culpabilidad en él, la actitud en el muchacho sorprendió nuevamente a Videl, hace unas semanas atrás habían tenido una incómoda conversación sobre la timidez de Gohan con ella, siendo que ya se conocían alrededor de 11 meses, de los cuales 4 de ellos habían permanecido en un noviazgo secreto, bueno no tan secreto ya que la familia de Gohan sabia sobre su relación, pero a pesar del tiempo la timidez de Gohan era algo exagerada, de todas formas mientras más conocía a su ahora novio no dejaba de amarlo más y enamorarse aún más de él; a pesar de su timidez él no dejaba de ser un chico muy adorable, tierno y ahora que lo pensaba muy apasionado con ella, solo necesitaba un incentivo; con el paso del tiempo Videl aprendió que ella es quien debía dar el primer paso y Gohan continuaría con el resto, su relación de amigos y de novios había funcionado muy bien de esta manera, y no era algo de lo que se quejase, si deseaba que alguna vez Gohan fuera diferente, pero no era algo urgente, ella mantenía la esperanza de que eso ocurriría en algún momento.

-Gohan….te dije que eso no me importaba- Dijo ella mientras se acercaba aún más a su novio – No mentí al decirte que te quiero como eres… y es la verdad mi amor, me gustas como eres y el hecho que seas tímido o no, no cambiara en nada todo lo que siento por ti –dijo la morena mientras abrazaba a Gohan y hundía su cara en el pecho del sayayin.

Gohan no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el gesto de la muchacha y sentirse mucho mejor al escuchar aquellas palaras de su novia, en especial por haber escuchado aquel "mi amor" de parte de ella, si bien Gohan era bastante tímido para mostrar sus emociones, Videl era demasiado fría al hablar de su verdadero sentir, lograr que ella diga ese tipo de palabras era como un premio para el muchacho, y como ya era de conocimiento de ambos, al dar Videl el primer paso con el abrazo Gohan no tardo en corresponderle, devolviéndole el abrazo.

-¿Entonces porque estas tan distante conmigo estos días? –Soltó al fin el muchacho, mientras deshizo un poco el abrazo para poder mirar a su novia a los ojos.

-Bueno… se debe… a Zarumi – Dijo la justiciera con un tono de derrota, mientras miraba hacia un lado para evitar mirar a su novio de frente.

-¿A Zarumi?, ¿pero qué tiene que ver ella con nosotros?- Dijo el muchacho llevando los dedos índice y pulgar a su barbilla, haciendo el gesto de un pensador.

-Bueno… creo que no me agrada la idea de que seas su pareja de Baile- Dijo la hija de Mr. Satán, mirando hacia el vacío –Ella siempre anda tomándote del brazo… y… y no te voy a mentir que hoy me desagrado bastante cuando… ¡se atrevió a darte un abrazo! – dijo la muchacha deshaciendo completamente el abrazo y volviendo sus manos en puños.

 _Hace unos días atrás Iresa había llegado muy triste a clases, cosa que era muy raro en ella ya que siempre andaba llena de alegría, situación que preocupo un poco a Videl al ver a su amiga en ese estado, la morena tenía el conocimiento de que Iresa se presentó a un concurso de coreógrafos dentro de las actividades extra de la preparatoria, en primera instancia la chica rubia pidió a ambos justicieros que sean sus bailarines para presentar su coreografía la cual combinaba una mezcla de música electro y romántica a la vez, la idea sonaba interesante pero ambos se reusaron de hacer algo así, entonces la rubia acudió a su amigo Shapner, quien accedió con una condición, que su pareja de baile sea una chica hermosa, a pesar de que Videl quería ayudar a su amiga se había negado rotundamente a hacer un papelón de ese tipo, por tanto a Iresa no le quedo más que pedir el favor a Zarumi Hataki, Zarumi era una compañera de clases con el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes, con una figura y un rostro envidiables, era muy vanidosa y siempre deseaba llamar la atención, al saber que la fase final del concurso sería televisado, no dudó en aceptar. Todo había salido bien hasta aquel día, en el cual Iresa conto a los justicieros la razón de su tristeza, la rubia les dijo que habían logrado clasificar a la fase final de concurso pero que Shapner se había doblado el tobillo en su entrenamiento de box y que no asistiría por dos semanas a clases y que hasta el momento nadie quería suplirlo en el concurso, Iresa conto esa historia con un semblante muy triste, acto que también puso muy triste a Videl porque raras veces había visto a su amiga en ese estado._

 _Gohan al notar a su novia con pocos ánimos le pregunto el motivo de su tristeza, la morena fue muy sincera al contarle que se sentía muy impotente al no poder ayudar a Iresa, "Jamás creí que le importase tanto ese estúpido concurso, pero verla así me entristece, quisiera hacer algo para poder ayudarla…", fueron las palabras exactas que Videl le dijo a su novio, mientras compartían un tierno abrazo en la azotea de la preparatoria; "Descuida mi amor, ya verás que se nos ocurre algo para ayudar a Iresa", dijo el muchacho mientras besaba la cabeza de su novia. Gohan quería a más de ayudar a Iresa, ver a su novia feliz, así que la solución era clara, él debía suplir a Shapner en el concurso._

 _La noticia tomo por sorpresa a todos, en especial a Videl que realmente no esperaba que Gohan hiciera algo así, despertando una pequeña duda sabiendo que Zarumi era la pareja de baile, pero toda duda fue despejada cuando el moreno le confeso que quería ayudar a Iresa para que ella volviera a estar feliz "Si Iresa es feliz, yo sé que tú también lo estarás mi amor" fueron las palabras que dijo el saiya a su novia mientras la miraba de forma muy amorosa y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, acto que conmovió a Videl y no le quedó más remedio que apoyar a su amiga y a su novio en esta locura. La fecha del concurso final se acercaba y los involucrados en el concurso aprovechaban en quedarse un tiempo extra en la preparatoria para ensayar, no es que a Videl le desagradase Zarumi, pero detestaba el hecho de que la castaña andaba coqueteando a Gohan cada que tenía oportunidad, si bien no podía admitir que Gohan era su novio, tampoco podía permitir que otra ande pasándose de la línea con él, mientras Iresa daba los detalles sobre los pasos de baile, Zarumi no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para tomar a Gohan del brazo, por si todo esto fuera suficiente, hoy Iresa mostro la parte de la final de la coreografía, dicha parte era bastante comprometedora y la sola idea de ver a su novio bailando de esa forma con Zarumi la saco de quicio, Gohan casi leyendo los pensamientos de su novia y sintiéndose bastante incomodo ensayando con Zarumi, había sugerido a Iresa cambiar la parte final de la coreografía, pero la castaña se negó a hacerlo "Vamos Gohan, ni tú, ni yo tenemos compromiso alguno, así que no veo por qué esa parte ha de ser cambiada, es más creo que es la mejor parte de la coreografía" dijo con un tono de victoria la castaña y terminando dicha frase dio un fuerte abrazo a Gohan, cosa que Videl no tolero y abandono rápidamente del aula donde se encontraban._

-Si te molesta que baile con Zarumi… puedo decirle a Iresa que me es imposible seguir ayudándola –Dijo casi en un susurro el muchacho, mientras volvía a llevar la vista hacia el piso y ponía su mano la nuca, haciendo la típica pose de los Son.

-No mi amor… no podríamos hacerle esto a Iresa y menos ahora que el concurso esta tan cerca –Dijo la morena mientras volvía a abrazar a su novio.

-Es cierto…entonces… ¿está todo bien entre nosotros? –dijo con una voz llena de ternura el muchacho, mientras correspondía el abrazo.

-Eso no lo dudes mi Gran Sayaman –Dijo Videl aferrándose más aun al abrazo que compartían ambos, después de pasar unos buenos segundos así, Videl deshizo el abrazo para mirar a su novio de frente –Bueno ya se hace tarde, no quiero que tu mamá se moleste conmigo por enviarte tarde a casa –dijo la muchacha mientras reflejaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si ya es bastante tarde –Dijo el medio sayayin, doblando su brazo para mirar la hora en su reloj.

-Bueno hasta mañana… –Dijo la justiciera mientras se dirigía a abrir la ventana de su dormitorio.

-Eh…Videl…espera yo… -Dijo Gohan rápidamente y entre tartamudeos, tenía la intención de decirle a Videl que deseaba despedirse de ella con un beso, pero nuevamente sentía que su cuerpo y mente se paralizaban.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Dijo Videl entre risas, mientras volvía a ver a su novio, no es que le gustase hacerlo sufrir despidiéndose de una forma algo fría, pero conocía muy bien al muchacho y sabía que él trataría de vencer su timidez para pedirle un beso.

-Es que…yo quería…quería…-Decía Gohan mientras sentía que todo su rostro se transformaba en un gran tomate por lo rojo que se estaba poniendo.

Videl soltó una risita al verlo de esa manera –Lo se mi amor, lo que tú quieres… –dijo mientras se acercaba nuevamente al moreno -…es esto… – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se ponía de puntas para poder plantarle un tierno y delicado beso en los labios a su novio.

Gohan al sentir el sabor de los labios de Videl, sentía relajarse, sentía que la timidez desaparecía y correspondió el beso, dejando fluir sus deseos de besarla aun mas, envolviendo a Videl entre sus brazos, transformando el tierno beso a uno más apasionado, Videl aprovecho esto para envolver el cuello de su novio con sus brazos, realmente ambos disfrutaban esos momentos pero un ladrido los sobresalto, era claro que Mr. Satán, Boo y por supuesto Bee ya estaban en casa.

"Hasta mañana mi amor" fueron las últimas palabras compartidas por los justicieros antes de que Gohan emprendiera vuelo hacia su casa y Videl entrase a su habitación.

Los días pasaron muy rápido, entre una Iresa que se la pasaba tratando de orientar a Gohan en su forma de moverse y una pelea constante de miradas entre Videl y Zarumi, solo faltaba un día para el concurso, y la parte final de la coreografía era lo único que faltaba ensayar, Videl no había podido quedarse a verlos aquel día, ya que su padre le había pedido que lo acompañase a una entrevista muy importante después de clases, sin tener excusa Videl termino acompañando a su padre esa noche. Deseando la mayor de las suertes a su amiga y su novio, prometiendo estar al día siguiente en el concurso.

El día del concurso por fin había llegado; debido a que la entrevista de su padre duro hasta altas horas de la noche Videl despertó muy tarde aquel día, de todas formas era sábado y no había clases.

-¡Rayos ya son las 09:57! –Dijo una Videl perezosa mientras miraba su despertador –lo mejor será que llame a Gohan para ver si tienen todo listo para esta tarde –dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama, el concurso seria a las 14:00 aún faltaba mucho para que se realice.

-BRRRRR….BRRRR –Una vibración sobresalto a Videl de su pereza y buscando su teléfono entre las sabanas pudo visualizar en la pantalla de su móvil el nombre de su amiga.

-¿Hola? ¿Iresa? –Dijo Videl mientras volvía a incorporarse para buscar sus zapatillas.

-¡Videl tuvimos una emergencia, por favor ven a mi casa lo más rápido que puedas! –Decía Iresa detrás del dispositivo entre sollozos.

-¿Qué una emergencia? ¿Iresa que paso? ¿Gohan está contigo? -Dijo la morena, quien cambio su semblante perezoso a uno más preocupado por haber escuchado así a su amiga.

-¡Ven a mi casa Videl, te esperamos! –Fue lo último que dijo la chica rubia antes de colgar.

Videl inmediatamente tomo una ducha, desayuno y fue a toda velocidad a casa de su amiga. Al llegar se encontró con una Iresa realmente desesperada y a un Gohan apenado.

-Zarumi se dobló el brazo –Dijo el moreno, mientras veía hacia el piso –lo siento Iresa sé que todo es culpa mía- nuevamente hablo el muchacho mientras ponía su mano en la nuca.

-Vamos Gohan, anímate no es tu culpa, en si es culpa de Zarumi –Dijo la rubia entre sollozos tratando de consolar a un Gohan apenado, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Dijo Videl sin entender absolutamente nada.

-Zarumi trato de lucirse con Gohan –Dijo Iresa mientras secaba sus lágrimas y miraba a su amiga –trato de abalanzarse hacia él, pero la muy tonta no conto con que él no la agarraría y cayó muy mal sobre su brazo –Dijo nuevamente la rubia.

-Debí sostenerla… -Dijo Gohan, sin atreverse a mirar a las dos muchachas.

-Vamos Gohan, no te sientas mal, sabes como yo que la verdadera intención de Zarumi era darte un beso…yo creo hiciste bien es esquivarla… te hiciste respetar –Dijo la chica rubia con una sonrisa, mientras veía de reojo como su amiga cambiaba su cara al escuchar esa parte de la historia.

-¡Tonta Zarumi! –Dijo la justiciera mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia un lado para disimular su molestia.

-¿Y ahora qué es lo que haremos Iresa? –Dijo el moreno, levantando al fin la vista para observar su novia, supuso que esa parte de la historia no le agrado para nada.

-Por eso llame inmediatamente a Videl –Dijo Iresa acercándose a la morena, -Videl Tu eres nuestra salvación –Dijo nuevamente la rubia, mientras tomaba a Videl por los hombros, haciendo que esta la mire con curiosidad.

-¿Queeee….y yo porque? –Dijo Videl, con una cara realmente sorprendida mirando a su novio y a su amiga en busca de respuestas.

-Si Videl, estuviste en todos los ensayos, te sabes la coreografía –Dijo la rubia juntando sus manos en una especie de súplica –sabes perfectamente que como soy la coreógrafa no puedo participar, pero tu si, por favor Videl dime que nos ayudaras –dijo Iresa mientras volvía a tomar a Videl de los hombros.

-¡Es cierto!...Videl te sabes te sabes la coreografía… y además yo estaré ahí para guiarte –Dijo Gohan con un tono más alegre, golpeando su puño en la palma de su otra mano, sintiéndose más aliviado por haber encontrado una solución – Vamos mi a…¡digo! Videl, hazlo por Iresa y por mi…-Dijo el saiya ofreciéndole una mano y una hermosa sonrisa a Videl, brindándole la confianza necesaria para que ella terminara aceptando.

Acercándose la hora del concurso ambos justicieros junto a Iresa se la pasaron ensayando sin descanso, como Videl conocía gran parte de la coreografía y Gohan sintiéndose más cómodo al bailar con su novia, el ensayo avanzo muy bien y se sentían preparados para el concurso.

-Iresa no creo que esto sea una buena idea, no sé nada sobre los pasos finales y no alcanzamos a ensayar esa parte –Decía Videl ya dentro del camerino asignado para los bailarines.

-No te preocupes, Gohan estará ahí para guiarte, ustedes hacen un muy buen equipo –Dijo la rubia mientras guiñaba un ojo a la morena y terminaba de casar todo el vestuario de su maletín –listo, es todo vamos Vi, póntelo –dijo mientras le mostraba a la morena el vestuario que debía usar.

-¡Estás loca si piensas que usare eso! –Dijo la justiciera mientras veía el vestuario que debía usar, los guantes y las botas eran muy parecidos a los que usaba cuando se transformaba en la Gran Sayaman II, pero lo demás del vestuario no iba con ella, eran dos prendas de un color rojo brillante, un chaleco corto que claramente dejaría en descubierto sus atributos, un short que era demasiado corto y por ultimo una gafas rosadas que cubrían gran parte de la cara –¡Creí que la ropa seria idéntica a la de Gohan, si habría sabido que debo usar esto jamás habría aceptado! –Gruño Videl, mientras recordaba que el traje de Gohan no estaba nada mal comparado con este.

-Vamos Vi, es parte de la coreografía –Dijo Iresa con un tono de súplica mirando a su amiga.

-Créeme que te matare después de esto –Dijo la morena mientras llevaba un par de dedos a su sien.

La hora del concurso había llegado, Gohan vestía una especia de enterizo de un color azul brillante, con botas y guantes blancos y unas gafas parecidas a las de Videl solo que en color Azul. El joven justiciero sintió que los nervios se apoderaban de él cuando se puso a mirar el escenario, y miro que muchos compañeros habían asistido a mirar el final del concurso.

-Es una suerte que no sean los primeros en entrar, así podrán controlar los nervios –Dijo Iresa, llegando junto a Videl al sitio donde se encontraba el moreno.

Un rubor extremo apareció en el muchacho en el momento que vio a su novia, el vestuario de la morena realmente dejaba en descubierto sus atributos. Videl no pudo evitar sentirse algo apenada, Gohan la miraba completamente hipnotizado, era una mirada diferente a las que solía tener, y no pudo evitar sentirse sonrojada al sentirse completamente observada por el muchacho.

-Bueno iré a preguntar qué número de participantes son –Dijo la rubia, al notar que debía dar un poco de espacio a los dos tortolos.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de ambos, Gohan sentía que se moriría, si por si fuera poco los nervios de presentar esa danza romántica con Videl no era suficiente para su timidez, verla vestida de esa forma no ayudaba en nada, pensaba el muchacho mientras sus hormonas se apoderaban de él; y sin poder evitarlo miro a su novia de pies a cabeza observando cada detalle en ella sin perderse ningún detalle.

-¿Gohan te ocurre algo malo? –Pregunto la morena, al notar que era observada por el muchacho –Tienes la cara completamente roja –Dijo nuevamente la muchacha, sintiéndose apenada porque Gohan no dejaba de observarla.

-Ehhh… -Dijo el saiyayin, tratando de controlarse a sí mismo, ¿realmente se estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido?, pensó para sí mismo mientras recuperaba la cordura –Sí…si…lo que pasa es que… -Dijo el moreno mientras observaba a su novia directamente a los ojos -…estas realmente muy hermosa mi amor… -Dijo con una voz ronca, dejándose llevar completamente por sus sentimientos, dejando la timidez de un lado en ese momento.

-¿Qué estoy hermosa? –dijo en un susurro Videl sintiendo la cara arder al verse reflejada en los ojos azabaches del moreno… ¿Gohan le había dicho que estaba hermosa?, bueno no era algo que no hiciera, muchas veces se lo había dicho pero no de esta forma, no siendo el quien tome la iniciativa.

-¡El concurso ya está por comenzar! –Dijo una voz chillona, sobresaltando a ambos morenos e interrumpiendo ese momento especial para ambos.

El concurso se llevó a cabo, sin novedad alguna, Gohan y Videl serían la última pareja en participar y mientras más se acercaba el momento, una preciosa joven no dejaba de sentirse más y más nerviosa.

-Gohan, creo que no lo lograre –Dijo Videl sintiéndose completamente dominada por los nervios, calentando sus manos las cuales las sentía muy frías.

-Vamos Videl, recuerda que juntos, lo podemos lograr todo –Dijo el moreno mirando fijamente a los ojos de su novia, tomándola de las manos la beso tiernamente en sus nudillos. ¿Quién era este nuevo Gohan? ¿Dónde quedo el chico tímido de siempre? Se preguntó Videl, mientras le ofrecía una hermosa sonrisa al muchacho.

-¡Ahora es turno de presentar a la última pareja de baile! –decía el animador del concurso, ambos morenos se dedicaron una tierna mirada y salieron a presentar la coreografía que su amiga Iresa había preparado.

Cuando salieron al escenario muchos de sus compañeros se sorprendieron al ver al más sabelotodo y la más ruda de la preparatoria vestidos de esa forma, el vestuario de Videl llamo la atención de muchos, en especial del género masculino, cosa que molesto un poco al justiciero. Una vez que comenzó a sonar la música, ambos compartieron una hermosa sonrisa que les dio la confianza para dejarse llevar por la melodía, haciendo que el baile salga mucho mejor que en los ensayos, muchos quedaron impresionados con la coreografía, hasta que la tanda final de la música sonó y Videl se quedó por unos milisegundos estática, Gohan al notar que su novia estaba quieta y recordando que no practicaron el final, solo se le ocurrió una cosa, improvisando un paso se acercó al oído de la justiciera y le dijo "Nuestra presentación como gran sayamanes" y haciéndose a un lado hizo su típica pose de Gran Sayaman, Videl captando el mensaje de Gohan, continuo con los ya conocidos pasos que solían hacer en sus presentaciones como Gran Sayamanes, terminando en aquella pose ya conocida donde Videl se lanzaba a un lado y Gohan la tomaba por la cintura, ambos estirando las piernas y las manos, haciendo que el final quede mucho mejor de lo que ambos esperaban. El público enloqueció con la presentación de ambos de Justicieros aplaudiéndolos y gritando sus nombres, Iresa que se encontraba a un lado mirándolos no dejaba de soltar lágrimas de alegría.

Sin dejarles disfrutar por más tiempo ese momento, el animador invito a pasar a los coreógrafos y a las demás parejas de baile para anunciar al ganador, Iresa corrió y abrazo muy fuerte a su amiga, agradeciéndole por todo, pero Gohan no dejaba de mirar a Videl, realmente era alguien única y especial, realmente estaba enamorado de todo lo que era ella, y olvidándose un momento de todo, solo se concentró en ella, mientras el animador daba las típicas palabras de suspenso, Gohan no podía dejar de pensar todo lo que Videl le hacía sentir, un sentimiento tan inmenso que le haría romper la barrera más grande que tiene, que es su timidez, y cuando el animador dijo quienes habían sido los ganadores, el solo se concentró en el abrazo que le dio su novia mientras le decía "lo hicimos Gohan, ganamos", dejando de lado la timidez que lo caracterizaba, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, queriendo enseñarle al mundo que ella era la dueña completa de su corazón…se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, olvidándose completamente de todo a su alrededor, correspondió a Videl con el abrazo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, todos incluida Videl se sentían sorprendidos por el acto del muchacho, la mayoría de sus compañeros los estaban viendo, la familia de Gohan estaba presente en el público, su mejor amiga se encontraba tras ella y probablemente su Padre estaría viendo el concurso, pero que importaba ya eso, era la primer vez que Gohan la besaba por iniciativa propia, era la primera vez que sintió que el amor de su novio era más grande que su timidez, y olvidándose ella también del mundo correspondió el beso…probablemente tendría mucho que explicar dentro unos minutos, pero ahora solo quería disfrutar de ese momento junto al muchacho que amaba con todo su corazón….

* * *

Hola a todos los lectores y lectoras, disculpen si la historia quedo algo muy larga, pero cuando comencé no pude parar, es la primera vez hago esto, recuerdo que desde que era niña leía muchos Fan-fics y solo de mi pareja Favorita "Gohan y Videl", que generaban tantas hermosas emociones en mí, siempre desee escribir algo sobre ellos, pero jamás me anime a publicar nada, tal vez fue muy pronto para anotarme a un concurso, considerando que sería la primera vez que escribo un Fan-Fic, pero creo que ese fue mi incentivo para por fin animarme a escribir algo, espero sus consejos, porque bueno no soy escritora, así que me imagino debo tener muchos errores jeje, pero espero mejorarlos con ayuda de ustedes, muchas gracias por leer y sobre todo muchas gracias por todas sus maravillosas historias que siempre llenan de alegría mi corazón, saber que hay personas como yo que aman a esta hermosa pareja me da mucha felicidad, ¡Saludos a todos y que Dios los bendiga!.


End file.
